The Beginning of Forever
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: bella and edward meet in forks.but something awful is in store for the couple. read to find out.I AM RE WRITING IT! IT IS ACTUALLY GOOD NOWW! AND HAS LONGER CHAPTERS! and if u already read it, plz read again. it is better now
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER!

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

'Well' i thought to myself, 'here it goes.' this is going to be awful. i have been dreading this day for 2 weeks. ooops, i guess im getting ahead of myself.

My name is Bella Swan. i just moved down to forks to live with my dad, Charlie swan. today was my first day of high school, at least at this school and i was dreading it. I looked down at my scedule and sighed,

"eww" i muttered.

my first class is math. i HATE math. i groaned to myself and headed to class. as i was walking a boy that looked overly helpful approached me.

"hi, im mike newton" he said.

"hi," i said, forcing myself to sound pleasent "im bella swan" he smiled

"hi, whats your first class?" mike asked.

"math" i replied and picked up the pace of my walking hoping he would leave me the hell alone.

"oh," he replied and he sounded upset. "that sucks, mine is english, well maby we will have a different class together." he said hopefully.

"maby" i said, but i really hoped that we didnt.

I walked into the classroom and as i had feared, everyone stared. before i could approach the teacher a girl in the back yelled

"mr. varner! we have a new student"

mr. varner turned and saw me and said

"oh, you must be isabella swan"

"just bella" i corrected and he nodded

"okay, well hand me your slip and sit next to jessica in the back" he said, so i sighed and walked to the back of the room, passing him my slip on the way.

when i sat down jessica looked at me oddly.

"can i help you?" i said icily, as i didnt ike the way she was looking at me

"hi im jessica stanley" she said

"hi, im bella swan" i replied wairly

i soon found out that all jess needed was a signal to talk and she would have at it. i didnt even need to pay attention, which was good because i had to think about some things. soon enough it was the end of class and mr. varner handed me my slip back.

"thanks" i said as i left.

when i walked out of my math class i looked at my schedule again and smiled. i have biology next, and i love biology. it is my best class.

i continued smiling and walked to the class. i was running late because i had to find my way to the room but i eventually made it there. i told my teacher my name and he sadi he was and then looked at the class. i noticed jess was in there again, and i waved but the seat beside her was taken. i saw the only seat left, blushed and started for it. i caught movement out of the corner of my eye as i was walking there and i looked and my heart skipped frantically. my eyes widened and i felt like i had died and went to heaven when my eyes met his. i was abruptly confused when his eyes looked searching and confused, and remotely upset. i sighed and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER

"uhmm, bella? is there a problem? or are you going to take your seat?" mr. hansen asked. that broke through my thought. i clued back into reality and realized i hadnt actually taken my seat, i just thought i had.

"oops. sorry . yes i will." i replied and i blushed very deeply.

"ok then. take your seat beside edward " he said. i nodded and sat down. when i finally sat down at my seat i looked at the boy next to me. what had the teacher said his name was? oh, ya. it was edward. hmm. that is an old fashioned name, but still nice. i peeked at him out of the corner of my eyes and saw him doing the same towards me. i blushed and smiled at him and he smiled crookedly back. i froze and my breathing stopped, and i felt an unfamiliar twist in the pit of my stomach.

oh my god he is gorgeous. i wonder if he likes me? if he will wanna be friends with me? why did he smile at me like that? was he just being friendly?

i was brought out of my questioning and pondering by the teacher asking me for the answer to a question i hadnt heard.

edward seemed to notice i hadnt heard the question and whispered the correct answer to me. i told the teacher the answer and when the teacher turned away i smiled my thanks at him. he smiled crookedly back and again my breathing stopped. i blushed and looked away hurriedly and he snickered.

the rest of my class consisted mostly of me peeking at edward and blushing furiously and looking away hurriedly when i was caught.

~that day after school~

i was curious about why i reacted to edward the way i, because i had never felt that way before and thought it meant i was in love. as soon as i got home i ran upstairs after making sure charlie was busy, and turned on my computer. it took an infuriatingly long time to turn on but it finally did. i immediately went to google and searched

'_when you see a guy and get a twist in yuor gut, what does it mean?'_

and hit enter. i saw my fave website pop up, one that had never mislead me before and clicked on it.

when the page loaded it had a single word on it that made me freeze in place. the single word was

_'yes' _

i closed the web window, and shoved away from the computer.

"i knew it" i muttered,

"knew what?" charlie asked since he had been walking past and heard me

"oh nothing" i lied and went downstairs in a sort of zombie like trance and made dinner for me and charlie.

that night i layed in bed feeling like i would never get to sleep, knowing i would see Edward once again when i woke.

~the next day~

i woke up early and rushed through all my normal morning things and i was ready to go by 8. charlie had already left for work so i got my jacket and ran outside. it was a rainy day, again (although i should have expected that) and i was glad i had decided to wear my boots instead of my sneakers. my momentary gratitude was ended by the rain and i sighed and ran for my truck. first period seemed to drag, although maby it was because i knew i would see Edward next period, or maby it is because i was dreading 3rd period, because mike newton was in my class for gym. you see here in forks they make you do gym with both genders, not just your own, which we all think is pretty stupid.

i occupied myself with fantacies of hurting mike newton, and it actually took up alot of my time. i was brought out of my fantasies of inducing pain when the bell rang. Jess walked over and said

"wow, bella, you seem pretty giddy today"

"do i? oops, gotta go jess, cant be late for biology again!" and i ran to my next class.

i smiled as i entered the biology room and saw the seat next to edward empty. i smiled and walked over to my seat.

"uhmm hi bella" edward said. i gasped

"hello edward" i responded.

"uhmm i know we just met and all but you are facinating to me... " he paused "i was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight with me?"

"really!?" i exclaimed

"yes" he said and he chuckled a bit at my surprise.

"i..i..id love too." i said smiling.

"lets say 6?"he asked

"ok" i replied and smiled at him. he smiled back, the crokked heart melting smiled and i blushed and my heart stuttered. the way he smirked at me at that moment made me feel like he could somehow hear it.

the rest of the day passed in a blur. all i could think about was that i had a date with Edward! the time couldnt seem to pass fast enough.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON TOMORROW! GAWKING=LOOKING AT WITH JAW OPEN GIDDY=EXTREMELY HAPPY AND EXCITED!**


	3. Chapter 3

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER

soon enough it was 5:45 and i realized i hadnt told charlie i was leaving.

"uhh, dad, i'm going out tonight." i said

"what for and with who?" he asked without taking his eyes off the television

"a date with Edward Cullen" i whispered. he turned around about to give a sex talk or something like hat when the doorbell rang.

"thats him! be back later!" i yelled as i raced down the hallway. phew, saved by the bell.

i opened the door and before he could say anything i said

"dad inside, wants to give me a sex speech. lets go fast."

he smiled and we ran back to his camero.

"nice car" i commented as we got in.

"thanks" he replied and smiled crookedly at me. i could have sworn i melted.

"so where are we going?" i asked curiously

"i was thinking we could have a picnic at my favorite place" he replied

"i love picnics!" i sadi enthusiastically

"thats good" he replied and chuckled at my enthusiasm.

**AFTER THE DATE **

i got home late and , thank god, charlie was asleep. i ran upstairs and got into my bed staring at the celing thinking. as i was laying in bed, a thought crossed my mind. edward was different than the rest of us. he has pale skin, and never trips, and on the first day i saw him his eyes were topaz, the next time, they were black.

i got up and went on the computer. when it finally started i opened google and then searched

_what does never falling, being extremely pale, and eyes changing color mean?_

it took a minute and then my favorite website popped up again so i clicked it. it said

_the things you have listed describe a vampire_

i gasped and was momentaraly horrified and i got off the computer. i got back into bed and after a while fell into an uneasy sleep.

**~DREAM~**

**I OPENED MY EYES AND SAW WHAT I KNEW I WANTED TO SEE, BUT KNEW I SHOULDNT WANT TO SEE IT. I SLOWLY BECAME AWARE OF SCREAMING, AND WHEN I LISTENED, AND LOOKED IN THE DIRECTION OF THE SCREAMING, I REALIZED IT WAS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND JACOB BLACK, SCREAMING FOR ME, TELLING ME TO RUN. BUT I COULDNT, I WANTED TO STAY AND SEE HIM, FOR IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION I SAW EDWARD STANDING THERE, ALL ALONE. EDWARD SMILED AT ME REVEALING PEARLY WHITE TEETH, BUT I SHUDDERED IN HORROR BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT THOSE TEETH COULD DO.**

**HE BECONED ME AND I TOOK A STEP FORWARD. JACOB, WHO WAS NOW STANDIN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, YELPED ADN FELL TO THE GROUND, AND A REDISH BROWN WOLF WAS IN HIS PLACE. THE WOLF GROWLED AND LUNGED FOR EDWARDS THROAT. I SCREAMED AND LURCHED OUT OF SLEEP.**

**~END OF DREAM~**

i screamed and lurched out of sleep.

"bella!" charlie yelled and ran in

"its okay dad. i just had a nightmare" i whispered shakily

"okay bells" he replied and he left the room. i huddled up in a ball with my blankets around me and started crying. of course the man i fall in love with would be a vampire. why me. i was busy complaining when a thought crossed my mind. it doesnt matter. it was so loud that it drowned out all my other thoughts, and i realized that it truely didnt matter.

i sighed and fell into a light, dreamless, uneasy sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I got out of bed and once again was finished my morning stuff by 8. i walked out the door and got about halfway to my truck when i realized that there was a volvo in my driveway. edward got out of the car and walked over to me. he smiled and i couldnt help but examine his teeth.

"good morning" he said, in his velvet voice.

"morning" i relpied

"how was your night?" he asked

"pretty good. i found out something shocking. yours?" i replied.

"mine was good. what did you find out?" he asked, and curiosity burned in his voice.

"tell you at lunch?" i invited and he smiled

"sure, at lunch then. would you like a ride?"

"sure" i replied and i got in his car. he got in and when he pulled out the doors automatically locked. i knew i should be terrified but i couldnt find any trace of fear in me.

when we got to school we were right ontime and i said

"thanks for the ride vampire boy" and walked away to my class. i realized i had slipped up and when i looked behind me i saw that his face was frozen, in a horrified, and shocked look, with fear in it to. i gasped as i realized that he thought i wouldnt like him anymore now, so i ran back and kissed him. when i broke away i whispered

"i love you" before running to my class. i thought i heard a faint

"i love you to bella" but i couldnt be sure. i sat downa t my desk and jess immediately bombarded me with questions about my date. i got frustrated so i raised my hand and said

"may i got use the washroom" even though i didnt have to go . the teacher nodded so i got up and very nearly ran out of the classroom. as soon as i was out there edward was there to.

"how did you find out?" he asked me in a whisper

"i hate this class, so how about we cut class and go to the meadow to talk about it?" i asked

he sighed and said

"okay" and went and got my stuff.

**AT THE MEADOW**

"so how did you find out?" he asked again

"well you obviously arent normal. you are too perfect. so i googled it" i replied simply

he nodded in understanding and said

"how can you still love me?"

"because you are just you. you are perfect, and i love you just the way you are. i wouldnt trade you for the world." i whispered

he smiled and then kissed me. my fingers twined into his hair securing myself closer to him and a thought crossed my mind, wow, charlie was in good timing with the whole sex speech thing. to bad i dont care, and am already in love. i chuckled in my mind and then the slow pary of my brain registered that i was about to lose my virginity if i didnt stop him. but i didnt want to. i couldnt have if i wanted to.

**HAHAHA. IM SOO BAD, SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING, BUT IM WORKING ON THE NEXT BIT RIGHT NOW. IM HOPING IT WILL BE ON BY LATER TODAY BUT IF NOT IT WILL BE ON EARLY TOMORROW MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER

Edward kissed me and i moved my arms to take off his jacket when my cell phone rang. i was tempted to ignore it but i realized it might be charlie. i checked the caller ID and it was the school.

"why is the school calling your cell?" Edward asked curously.

"oh ya, i forgot. i sometimes dont want to go to class so i skip, and then the school calls and i get in trouble, so i lied and said that we dont have a house phone and gave them this number." I replied

"ohh" he said in undersstanding and smiled at me. i was a little out of breath so i handed him the phone.

"can you answer and pretend to be charlie please?" I asked

"sure" he replied and answered the phone.

"hello" he said making his voice deeper

"ahh, okay. i'll deal with her. okay. bye" and he hung up

i smiled at him and said

"thanks"

"no problem" he replied

"so i guess that ruined the mood?" i asked, upset but trying to hide it

"not necassarily" he whispered and leaned in to kiss me.

he seemed to take his time leaning towards me and as soon as i saw the look in his eyes i couldnt wait for him anymore. i threw myself at him and kissed him, and we fell back on the grass.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"does my hair look okay?" i asked edward as i fixed my skirt and shirt back into place.

he laughed and said

"yes it does"

"you promise?" i asked, seriously doubting it

"yes, i wouldnt lie to you, i love you. and i value my life... although he couldnt hurt me at all anyways..." he chuckled

"thanks" i said and then saw the time. i groaned and edward said

"what?"

"im a half hour after curfew"

"oh" he said and he sped up. we were back in about 2 minutes and i kissed him goodnight and ran to the house. when i got to the door he ran up and said

"i'll see you when charlie is snoring" and kissed me again until my head was spinning. he decided to pull away when my hands started unzipping his jacket.

he chuckled and ran away. i walked in the house and charlie glared at me.

"your late" he said

"sorry" i said

"that doesnt change the face hat u were late." he replied

"since when do you even care" i yelled. he seemed to have no answer for that so i turned and stomped away.

upstairs in my room my eyes started watering and then edward was there.

"are you okay bella?" he asked.

i bit my lip and nodded but he didnt buy it. he pulled me into a tight hug and i hugged back.

"charlie is going to be mad if he finds out you are up here" i mumbled

he smirked and said

"since when do you care?"

"good point" i said and i kissed him.

he pulled away all too soon and said

"please dont tempt me bella, at least not here"

i nodded and climbed into bed and he got in beside me. i cuddle into his chest and shortly fell asleep.

i woke up and jumped out of bed to get dressed. i chose a dark blue top and black pants, and neon green earrings. i looked in my closet and decided to change it up a bit. instead i wore a very tight top that shoved alot of cleaveage, and a pair of dark blue artfully faded skinny jeans, a silver belt over my shirt, and my black stilettos. i brushed my hair and put it up, then brushed my teeth, and finished right when the bell rang. i ran downstiars and let edward in, and then ran to the kitchen to get something to eat.

i grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door, with edward on my heels. before we could pull away charlie came and said

"why are you leaving so early?"

"because" i said adn we drove away

we got to school with 20 minutes to spare, and right before we could kiss and start anything alice showed up.

"hey alice" i smiled

"hey bella" she smiled back and i got out of the car and hugged her.

"i know what you are" i whispered

"what" she whispered back.

"you and edward, and your family, are vampires" i whispered and out of the corner of my eye saw edward freeze in place.

"how did you know?" she asked

"i didnt, i was just guessing. thanks for telling me al" i smiled

"bella!" she sighed in frustration

"i dont care" i added

edward walked up behind me and said

"well, i guess the secret is out. we better go alice"

"edward no. i dont care, i love you" i said and stepped in front of him.

he looked at me doubtfully, as if to say 'prove it' so i kissed him and threw my legs around his waist. i put as much love into the kiss as i could and when he kissed back i could tell he believed me. i guess alice could tell that things were going to get out of hand, because she grabbed me around the waist and gently pulled me off edward.

i blushed bright red and hugged alice again.

"thanks al" i whispered

"no problem bella" she giggled

"we got you" edward and me said in unison. alice gaped then smiled and we hooked arms and i grabbed edwards hand and we walked to class. alice had gotten her schedule changed so me and her have every class together. i smiled as we walked into class and took our seats. it was me in the middle and alice and edward on either side of me. about halfway through class we had to pair up in triplets. of course me alice and edward went together, but there was one extra kid, who was immediately sent to our group. mike newton. eww. me edward and alice lined our desks up in a line and made mike put his desk in front of it. we were working and excluding mike pretty sucessfully when he murmured

"bella is just a stupid whore"

edward growled and i put my hand on his chest. he pushed it off and i sat on his lap so he wouldnt lunge at mike. alice, however i didnt stop. she moved into my seat and i saw mike immediately tense. i wondered why so i looked under the table and saw that alice had the heel of her black stilettos, that match mine perfectly, between his legs.

"what did you just call my sister" she growled menicingly

"uhh, nothing. i was just complimenting how smart she is." mike stuttered

"thats what i thought" alice growled. then she thrust her heel into his dick and his chair fell backwards from the force. he screamed out in pain but the scream was covered up by the bell ringing.

before i could get up edward had me in his arms and we were out of the school. he went to set me down but i clung to him. he gave me a questioning look and i said

"i dont mind being here" and pressed my cheek into his chest.

he smiled and i smiled back.

"if you will excuse us alice, we have an appointment with the backseat of my car." i said. alice sighed but kissed my cheek and left for lunch, and edward smiled and brought me to the car. thank god the windows are all darkly tinted.


	5. Chapter 5

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER!

** I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT! IT IS ALL STEPHENIE MEYER! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

we droveback to my house in silence. when we got there we went through my window, because my stairs creak and i didnt want to chance it again tonight.

"well" he said while i got into bed. "what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat on the end of my bed.

"i have a few questions for you." i said

"what?" he asked

"why did it take you so long to tell you that you love me?" i asked quietly.

"because..." he said "because we are all wrong for eachother, and i didnt think it would hurt you so much to hear me say that i didnt love you. but i do. i love you so much, bella"

my heart pounded in my chest.

"oh" i said "but why did you follow me?"

"because it hurt me to see you hurt" he whispered.

"oh" i repeated. and tears welled up and spilled over. "bella!!!" he exclaimed "bella whats wrong??" i couldnt bring myself to answer him so instead i threw my blankets off, climbed onto his lap and hugged him tight. he hugged me back and before i knew it we were at the top of the bed our heads on pillows and under the blankets but i was still snuggled into his chest. after a while i yawned loudly. "sounds like a certain someone needs to sleep" he said "i guess so" i said "good night edward" "night bella" "i love you" i whispered. "i love you to honey" he whispered back.

there was nothing else to say for the moment. just before i fell asleep, i asked him "edward? do i get?" i trailed off. "get what sweetie?" he asked. "do i get a goodnight kiss? i asked. he laughed and his cool marble lips pressed softly against mine.

he kissed me for a few seconds, and stopped in time to whisper "i love you" into my ear before i fell asleep.

the next morning i woke up groggy and tired. i sighed and rolled over, willing sleep to come back. then i realized i was cold and opened my eyes to see edward staring down at me. "edward! you stayed!" i rejoiced.

he smiled and said "good morning beautiful" i reached up and kissed him, my fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled me closer. soon we broke apart gasping for air.

"uhmm i need a human minute." i said. "be right back"

i brushed my teeth and hair and ran back to my room and jumped into his lap.

i froze, shocked by my own enthusiasm. i looked up at his face and he laughed. "dont be worried that im mad because im not." he said. "ok, good" i whispered. "i love you bella." he said "i love you to edward" i replied.

he finally broke the silence. "so, its march break" he said "what do you want to do?" "how long do we have off?"

"2 adn a half weeks." he said "do you want to do something together?" i asked. "charlie is going to be with billy and harry the entire time. i can call and ask."

he hesitated. "is something wrong edward?" i asked. "i dont know if it is safe to be alone with you for that long" he said, and hung his head in shame. i sighed. "edward" i said. no answer "edward" i repeated. he didnt look up. "edward look at me" he slowly looked up. "edward, i trust you. i trust you with my everything. my life, my heart, EVERYTHING!!" i said.

he swallowed. "ok. where do you want to go?" he asked. "somewhere sunny, but where nobody else would be, so that you can go outside." i said. "ok. we can go to isle esme. carlisle gave it to her as a gift" he said. "ok" i agreed.

"just let me ask esme first" he said.

** HAHAHAHA! IM SO BAD. IM LEAVING YOU HANGING AGAIN. SORRY. BUT I WILL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER ONLINE LATER. :) SORRY THEY ARE SO SHORT. OH AND IF YUO HAVE ANY HELPFUL COMMENTS FEEL FREE TO COMMENT. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!!!! THANKS!!!!**

** I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER!


	7. Chapter 7

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER!


	8. Chapter 8

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER!


	9. Chapter 9

THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER!


End file.
